


In the First-Fading

by Leyna



Category: Frontier Wolf - Rosemary Sutcliff, SUTCLIFF Rosemary - Works
Genre: Canon Compliant, Digital Art, Gen, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyna/pseuds/Leyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In the first-fading of the short winter's day, Alexios stood ...  looking out northward along the line of the road."</p>
<p>Images from the final scene. ( colour Digital painting)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the First-Fading

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/gifts).



> Dear Sineala, 
> 
> This is one of my favourite scenes from the book, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I have made some compromises when choosing references - mostly choosing armour and scenery to better match to the description in the book (even if they don't quite match the references I found for Onnum or 4th century Auxilliary armour.) The birds are the green plovers (northern lapwings) mentioned in the scene. I borrowed the forehead symbol for the raven degree of Mithras from the BBC Eagle of the Ninth (or at least my memory of it), and Alexios' hand is slightly oddly positioned (and somewhat at odds with his injury to that arm, too) to get the dolphin ring into the image. 
> 
> I have used a slightly creative interpretation of "each with a hand on the other's shoulder" from the text to try to sneak in Sineala's potential prompts of Hilarion lounging on things (Alexios in this case!) and a hug in armour. I've used the Draco not only as part of the framing device and but also as a symbol of the army so I hope you will forgive the symbolic overlaying of the Draco into scenes where it was not present. 
> 
> If their faces look a little familiar, I used reference images, changed slightly, of actors who matched my visual concept of Alexios and Hilarion.
> 
> I grant permission for others to make any type of fanwork based on this work. I just ask that, if using my artwork directly, you leave my signature intact and a link back to this page. I would very much much appreciate it if you would link me to any inspired works.


End file.
